<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Have Mercy on My Heart by MadameCristal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481924">Have Mercy on My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal'>MadameCristal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Song writing, band practice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“If you’re ready to show Luke the song you wrote him, I’ll be here for you.” Alex was so sincere that Reggie’s heart almost soared – and then dropped completely when he heard Luke’s name. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wait, what?” Reggie sputtered and turned fully to Alex, pulling his leg up on the couch as he did. Alex fumbled back and took his hands from Reggie’s face to get regain his balance – gripping Reggie’s arms in the process. Reggie was torn between being very glad he was wearing his black tank top because Alex’s hands were <strong>the best</strong> and very confused why they were talking about Luke.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>297</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Have Mercy on My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome back! Here's just a little Reggie/Alex one-shot. Because apparently I am just going to ship Reggie with everyone. ALL THE REGGIE LOVE. ♥</p><p>SONG CREDIT: Shawn Mendes</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I'm just playing in the sandbox made by Netflix and Kenny. Also, this is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reggie was sitting in the studio with his song notebook, pencil in hand. He chewed on the eraser and looked at his latest lyrics. It felt complete. And also like maybe another song he shouldn’t show the band? So there he sat, face scrunched in concentration, when Alex barged in.</p><p>“Alex!” Reggie started, closing his notebook. “I thought you and Luke were out doing…things.” Reggie waved his arms around wildly. Alex frowned and peered at him.</p><p>“Luke’s writing songs with Julie. I was just watching the Dirty Candy rehearsal – for legitimate reasons. But we weren’t out together. Wait, why? What are you doing?” he asked suspiciously. Alex moved to the couch and sat down next to Reggie. <em>Huh. Not with Willie or Luke.</em></p><p>“I was just messing around. No big deal,” Reggie shrugged and gestured to his notebook. He tried to sound nonchalant, but Alex seemed to see right through him and grinned.</p><p>“Dude, you were writing! That’s awesome! Is it gonna be our next hit?” Alex asked eagerly. Reggie frowned. He’d never written a hit before, but Alex seemed to think he could. His heart surged with warmth.</p><p>“I mean, it’s not country, if that’s what you’re asking. But I’m not sure if I was even going to show the band,” Reggie sighed and pulled his notebook closer to him. Alex put his hand on Reggie’s arm gently.</p><p>“Can I see?” he asked quietly. Reggie looked at the other boy. His eyes looked hopeful – as if this was a special moment he wanted to share with just Reggie. <em>Be brave.</em> Reggie took a deep breath, opened the notebook, and handed it to Alex. There were things he should probably say <em>first</em>, but instead he just closed his eyes. He wasn’t <em>that</em> brave.</p><p>He thought Alex would just read his song, quietly, and then maybe run from the room in horror – confusion – anger? But instead he started to sing. Alex’s voice was different than Reggie’s or Luke’s. When Luke sang, it was husky, sexy, and intense. When Reggie sang it was smooth, sweet, and pulled you in like honey (according to Luke anyway). Alex’s voice was softer and sultry. Like he was only singing for an audience of one – and in this case he was.</p><p>
  <em>You've got a hold of me<br/>Don't even know your power<br/>I stand a hundred feet<br/>But I fall when I'm around ya</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Show me an open door<br/>Then you go and slam it on me<br/>I can't take anymore<br/>I'm saying, baby</em>
</p><p>Reggie thought he heard Alex stutter at the “baby”, but he continued on to the chorus. Reggie kept his eyes closed, but he felt Alex intertwine their fingers. </p><p>
  <em>Please have mercy on me<br/>Take it easy on my heart<br/>Even though you don't mean to hurt me<br/>You keep tearing me apart<br/>Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart?<br/>Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'd drive through the night<br/>Just to be near you, baby<br/>Heart open, testify<br/>Tell me that I'm not crazy</em>
</p><p>Reggie basked in Alex’s voice singing his words. He thought of hugging Alex and how his pink hoodie still smelled like Snuggle dryer sheets – original scent. He thought of how soft Alex’s hair was and how he’d let Reggie run his fingers through it when they watched a movie. </p><p>
  <em>I'm not asking for a lot<br/>Just that you're honest with me<br/>My pride is all I got<br/>I'm saying, baby</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please have mercy on me<br/>Take it easy on my heart<br/>Even though you don't mean to hurt me<br/>You keep tearing me apart<br/>Would you please have mercy on me<br/>I'm a puppet on your strings<br/>And even though you got good intentions<br/>I need you to set me free<br/>Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart?<br/>Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart?</em>
</p><p>Alex’s voiced rose, and Reggie knew he was coming near the end. He didn’t have the heart to open his eyes. Instead, he thought of Alex tapping out a beat when he got excited on his thigh in that <em>spot</em> where his jeans were ripped. He thought of jamming out on Alex’s drumming stage when they were performing – back to the audience and all his focus on the other boy.</p><p>
  <em>Consuming all the air inside my lungs<br/>Ripping all the skin from off my bones<br/>I'm prepared to sacrifice my life<br/>I would gladly do it twice<br/>Consuming all the air inside my lungs<br/>Ripping all the skin from off my bones<br/>I'm prepared to sacrifice my life<br/>I would gladly do it twice</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, please have mercy on me<br/>Take it easy on my heart<br/>Even though you don't mean to hurt me<br/>You keep tearing me apart<br/>Would you please have mercy on me?<br/>I'm a puppet on your string<br/>And even though you got good intentions<br/>I need you to set me free</em>
</p><p>When Alex’s voice drifted off, they sat there in silence. Reggie didn’t open his eyes, still afraid. But Alex didn’t get up and run away; instead, he squeezed Reggie’s hand. He could vaguely hear his notebook being put back on the table. And then Alex let go of Reggie’s hand, and he felt his world start to crumble. But before he could let the panic fill his chest, he felt two hands cradle his face. </p><p>“Reg, are you going to open your eyes, ever?” Alex asked. Reggie could feel how close his face was – close enough to tell that Alex had used Julie’s peppermint toothpaste. He slowly opened his eyes to look into his friend’s eyes. Alex was smiling. “It’s a really beautiful song. I’d be happy to add in some drums and perform it, if that’s what you want,” he said softly. “If you’re ready to show Luke the song you wrote him, I’ll be here for you.” Alex was so sincere that Reggie’s heart almost soared – and then dropped completely when he heard Luke’s name. </p><p>“Wait, what?” Reggie sputtered and turned fully to Alex, pulling his leg up on the couch as he did. Alex fumbled back and took his hands from Reggie’s face to get regain his balance – gripping Reggie’s arms in the process. Reggie was torn between being very glad he was wearing his black tank top because Alex’s hands were <em>the best</em> and very confused why they were talking about Luke. The two teens now sat face-to-face on the couch. </p><p>“Your song is so good, Reg. It should be shared so the world can give you all the praise you deserve for writing it. But I get it – if you’re afraid to show Luke. I’ll be here for you either way. Always.” Alex smiled softly at him – like he was proud of him. Reggie laughed out loud then. Alex’s face furrowed up in confusion. <em>And people thought he was the oblivious one.</em></p><p>“I have no problem showing it to Luke. Because the song is about you, Alex. And you’ve already heard it,” Reggie explained.</p><p>“Oh,” Alex breathed out. Reggie waited to see if the drummer would move his hands off Reggie, pull back from him, or even get up all together. But Alex just sat there, frozen, as if the thought had legitimately never occurred to him. <em>Maybe he’d never thought of Reggie that way.</em> </p><p>Reggie had hoped, of course, that he had. Alex and Luke had dated – back in ’94. And Reggie had figured that meant it was okay to look. To notice that his bandmates were hot dudes. To wonder if Alex smiled when he was kissed. To wonder if Luke’s arms felt as firm as they looked when he was holding you. He even once noticed that Bobby had particularly soft kissable looking lips. But maybe he was the only one that had those thoughts. </p><p>It was safe to say that if they had sat in silence any longer, Reggie might have started to spiral. But instead, Alex suddenly moved forward and crushed their lips together. It was so unexpected that Reggie’s brain short-circuited. Reggie was thrown back at Alex’s force, his back hit the couch arm, and their teeth clacked together. Alex pulled back, cheeks flaming, but Reggie’s mouth followed. He put his hand in Alex’s hair, tilted his head, and kissed Alex softly. <em>Alex totally smiled when he was being kissed.</em> Reggie pulled back just enough to touch their foreheads together.</p><p>“So,” Reggie breathed out, ghosting over Alex’s lips. “Guys, am I right?” he joked. Alex shook his head and laughed. “But, I mean, we are going to talk about this?” he asked quietly, suddenly nervous again.</p><p>“I love you,” Alex blurted out, pulling back to look at Reggie. Reggie felt like the oxygen left the room, even though ghosts didn’t <em>need</em> oxygen.</p><p>“You do? Not Luke or Willie?” Reggie questioned. Alex rolled his eyes and laced their fingers together again.</p><p>“Reg. I barely know Willie. He’s cute and nice, sure, but he’s not <em>you</em>. And you know Luke and I called it quits ages ago. But Luke’s in our band showing off his arms and his chemistry. And Julie’s there with her pretty smile and voice of an angel. So I just didn’t think you were interested in me,” Alex shrugged. Reggie scooted closer. </p><p>“Oh, well, see there’s this drummer in our band too. And he’s like <em>really</em> hot. Makes me heart beat all funny when he smiles,” Reggie whispered, moving even closer. Alex’s breath stuttered, and Reggie felt it on his lips.</p><p>“Hot, huh?” he swallowed. Reggie grinned.</p><p>“So hot. Hot in pink hoodies. Hot when he dances. Hot when he’s all sweaty drumming. Hot when he performs in unbuttoned dress shirts,” Reggie teased, his lips grazing Alex’s as he talked. Deliberately he rubbed a hand down Alex’s thigh.</p><p>“Talking is nice. We should do lot of it later. But can we go back to the kissing now?” Alex pleaded. Reggie captured Alex’s lips in a searing kiss – much more intense than before. Alex adjusted his position and pulled Reggie into his lap. Reggie nipped Alex’s bottom lip, and Alex moaned. Reggie didn’t know how long they kissed for. He didn’t know how many times Alex made little gasps. He didn’t know that there was a fresh bruise on the left side of his neck. He definitely didn’t know when they’d removed their shirts. He only knew that some time later, Alex was resting with his back on the coach edge with Reggie straddling him, still kissing him. And he knew that’s when the door of the studio flew open. </p><p>“Guys! Ready to rehearse?” Julie asked and then stopped short. Luke bumped into her. Alex and Reggie pulled apart, but Reggie didn’t move off him.</p><p>“Whoa Jules, warn a guy…” Luke started and then his eyes bugged out at his friends. “HEY! NOT ON MY COUCH!” Luke shouted. Reggie burst out laughing. Alex dropped his head to Reggie’s chest and closed his eyes. </p><p>“Oh my gosh, guys. We can come back later. And congrats!” Julie told him, grabbing Luke’s hand. She tried to pull him out of the studio, but he stood firm.</p><p>“Jules!” he exclaimed. “My couch,” he mourned, then continued on, “and that gig we were going to tell them about. Five songs, Jules! A set of FIVE songs. We’ve got to rehearse!” Luke turned his puppy eyes on her and pleaded. Julie sighed. Alex lifted his head, and Reggie grinned at him.</p><p>“Wait, five songs?” Alex asked, leaning around Reggie. Reggie huffed and then climbed off Alex to sit next to him. Alex kissed Reggie’s palm and then laced their fingers together. Reggie smiled softly. Luke looked between his two best friends, grinned, and bounced over to sit on the table in front of them. </p><p>“Yeah! So we’ve got to decide which songs, rehearse, and practice not disappearing till the set’s over!” he explained, waving his hands as he talked. Reggie grinned at his excitement. </p><p>“Well, you’ll be very excited to hear that Reggie wrote a song,” Alex paused dramatically, “a really good song that would be <em>perfect</em> for a gig.” Luke turned to Reggie as Julie came over and sat next to him.</p><p>“Bro, that’s awesome! Do you have it down here? We can start with that!” Luke exclaimed, grabbing Reggie’s knee in excitement. Reggie gestured at the notebook next to Luke. </p><p>“It’s the one that’s marked,” Reggie said. Luke flipped through the pages to <em>Mercy</em>, and Julie leaned over his shoulder to read. “Wait!” Reggie yelled suddenly. His bandmates looked up at him questioningly. “To be clear, it’s a song for Alex,” Reggie declared. Julie smiled and then continued to read on. Alex leaned against Reggie’s side.</p><p>“Hey, do you guys think you’re going to get dressed for rehearsal?” Luke asked suddenly. He glanced at Julie briefly and then grinned wickedly. “Or is this shirtless rehearsal day?” He whipped his cutoff AC/DC shirt over his head. Julie looked up from Reggie’s notebook, and her cheeks flamed red. Luke smirked at her. Julie hopped up and moved toward her keyboard with the notebook.</p><p>“Nope. Luke Patterson, you put your shirt on right now,” Julie demanded. Luke pouted and Julie’s eyes turned to her other bandmates. “You two as well. We’re going to have a productive rehearsal. Shirtless making out will have to wait till later.” Alex and Reggie did as they were told. Luke moved behind Julie.</p><p>“Okay, Jules. We’ll table the shirtless make outs for later. Your bed is way more comfortable than the couch,” Luke said innocently. Julie sputtered, and she hit him with Reggie’s notebook.</p><p>“Luke!” she squealed. He put an arm around his waist and pulled her closer. “Sorry guys. I was going to say something, I swear.” Julie blushed again. Reggie and Alex smiled at her.</p><p>“You guys are cute,” Reggie replied. Julie sighed in relief, as if she had really been worried to tell them.</p><p>“Yeah. Total band approval,” Alex agreed. Luke had a smug look on his face, and Julie looked really happy.</p><p>“Okay. So let’s get to work! Reggie’s song is really good! Did you already have a melody?” Julie asked him. Reggie hummed a little bit of what he’d been thinking. Luke bounced in excitement and grabbed his guitar.</p><p>“Yeah! I like that!” Luke exclaimed and then played a few notes on his guitar. Julie bopped her head along and moved behind her keyboard. Reggie took a moment to smile at Alex. </p><p>“Thanks,” he whispered to him. Alex leaned over and kissed him gently.</p><p>“I told you. The world needs to hear your music and appreciate how talented you are,” Alex replied, getting up off the couch. He held a hand out to Reggie to pull him up.</p><p>“Kinda just care that you do actually,” Reggie said. Alex smiled softly at him. Forlornly, Reggie looked back at the couch. He loved music, and he loved his band. But that didn’t stop him from wishing band rehearsal started a little later. </p><p>“Hey Reg,” Alex whispered grinning, “that’s totally <em>our couch</em> now.” Reggie wiggled his eyebrows, and Alex laughed. They made their way to their instruments and joined Luke and Julie in playing. </p><p>Later, when it was dark out and rehearsal was long over, Alex and Reggie were alone again and back on the couch. This time, the lights were out, and they were just cuddling under a blanket – too tired from a four-hour rehearsal to do much else. </p><p>“Hey Alex, will you be my boyfriend?” Reggie asked sleepily. Alex kissed his forehead.</p><p>“Yeah, Reg. I’ll be your boyfriend,” Alex replied. Reggie snuggled closer and closed his eyes.</p><p>“Good. I’m gonna write you all the love songs with long drums solos. Because I totally love my boyfriend,” Reggie proclaimed. Alex smiled into the dark.</p><p>“Best boyfriend ever,” Alex whispered. And that night, Alex dreamed of soft hugs, warm flannel, and a boy who smelled like leather.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case you need <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYv7-TSioQM">some Shawn Mendes for your reading</a>. </p><p>Kudos and comments bring sunshine to my soul!</p><p>Come play with me on <a href="http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>! ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>